


Summer Rain

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos cake - Freeform, Annoying!Luke, Backyard, Boys Kissing, Cake, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing in the Rain, Lip Piercing Sucking, Luke's Beard, M/M, Outdoor Fun, Pale Skin, Rain, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Sweet & Fun, Wet Bodies, Wet Clothing, Whiny!Calum, distracted, otp, playing in the rain, raindrops, shoulders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum's plan was ruined. He was bored. Luke was being annoying. To add it all, it was raining. That had to be the worst day ever. Or was it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Rain

Calum pouted and crossed his arms over his chest as he slid further down on the couch. He was annoyed, annoyed because his plans had been ruined. They had a day off and Calum had wanted to spend his day at the beach and get a nice tan. The dark-haired boy looked out the window and growled low in his throat; it had not stopped raining since the morning. Although he always liked it when it rained, he just hated it as much at that moment; it was just really bad timing. Biting the side of his bottom lip, Calum sulkily played with the hem of his jacket, occasionally whining and murmuring incoherent stuffs.

“Why don’t you stop whining and find something to do?” Luke asked and dropped himself beside Calum, a cup of coffee in his hand.

_‘Luke,’_ Calum sighed. He was already annoyed and to add to it, Luke had been frustrating him all morning, driving Calum nut. “Why don’t you get off my ass for a while?” Calum huffed when Luke snuggled closer to him. He ignored Luke, who was happily sipping at his coffee, and placed his head on the dark-haired boy’s shoulder.

“Do you wanna play X-box?” Luke asked, nudging Calum’s side.

“No.”

“Do you wanna play scrabble then?”

“Do we even own that thing?” Calum creased his eyebrows; he was pretty sure that none of them own that game. Luke was probably just messing with him.

Calum pulled his phone from his pocket and connected to twitter, scrolling down the page and reading what the fans wrote about them. He rolled his eyes when the blonde blew on his neck and Luke made a whiny sound when Calum ignored him but nonetheless repeated his action.

“Calum?” Luke called and tugged on the boy’s jacket when Calum did not answer. “Hey, Calum?”

“What?” Calum shook Luke off his shoulder and moved to sit in an armchair, opposite from the other boy. “Leave me alone.”

“Hey Calum.” Luke bit on his piercing when Calum glared at him and let out a little laugh. “Calum.”

“Please stop. You’re being annoying.”

“What do you wanna do? Hey Calum.”

“Seriously, what are you trying to do?” Calum sighed again; he was already annoyed and Luke was not helping at all. “Annoy the shit out of me?”

“I’m only trying to help,” Luke pouted and place his cup on the side table.

“No, you’re not. You’re just making it worse.” Calum dropped his phone beside him and eyed the cup that was on the table before reaching for it.

“That’s my coffee.”

“So?” Calum shrugged and brought the cup to his lips, only to realise that it was empty. He lifted his head and frowned when he noticed Luke clutching his stomach and laughing uncontrollably. “Luke, you little jerk.”

“Sorry,” Luke shook his head and laughed even harder when Calum pouted. “Come on, Cal.”

“S’not funny,” the bassist huffed and slammed the cup on the table. “I want coffee too.”

“Go and get it,” the blonde shrugged but got up anyway when Calum made a pouty face at him. “Just this time.”

“Thanks Lucas.”

Calum slid further down in the chair and shook his head a few times, fixing his hair. It was almost 2:30pm and he yawned while waiting for his coffee. Why was Luke taking so long? It did not even take five minutes to make coffee, then what on earth was Luke doing? _‘Luke’_ , Calum sighed and closed his eyes, _‘stupid Luke’_. In normal circumstances, the bassist would enjoy the rain, staying in, tucked under the blanket and falling asleep while listening to the pouring rain. But at that moment, all his mind could focus on was something else, or rather someone else.

“Coffee.”

Calum opened his eyes to look at the boy who was standing right in front of him, a cup of coffee in his hand. He sighed and took the cup from Luke. “Thanks, you’re sweet.”

“Always,” Luke chuckled and dropped himself on the couch, where he previous sat, sprawling himself.

Bringing the cup to his lips, Calum took a sip of the warm coffee and lifted his gaze from the brown cup to look at the other boy. Calum made a face; why did Luke have to look so goddamn cute all the time? Yeah, that was Calum Hood’s real issue; Luke Hemmings. Luke Hemmings and his mid-thigh denim shorts. Luke Hemmings and his fucking tank top; yeah the one that his nipples almost popped out from the sides. _‘Aarrgh,’_ Calum groaned inwardly. He hated to admit it but his real problem was not the rain, in fact he loved it; he just needed a reason to blame his frustrations on.

“It’s not so bad, you know?”

“What?” Calum coughed when he was brought back to reality by Luke’s voice; Luke’s deep voice that always sent shivers down Calum’s spine whenever he talked or sang.

“You alright?” Luke raised an eyebrow and shifted on the couch, the strap of his top hanging off his shoulder, giving Calum a good view of his pale skin.

_‘Yeah right, that just had to happen,’_ Calum scoffed and let his eyes roam over Luke’s broad shoulder, to his pink nipples that were peaking at the top of his shirt. He knew that it was wrong to look at his best friend in that way but Calum could not help it. Ever since Luke had started the gym thing and grew a beard, Calum had somehow felt himself be pulled to the other boy. In Calum’s eyes, the more Luke was growing into a man, the more he was feeling attracted to him.

“Calum?”

“What? Why do you have to do that, Lucas?”

“What have I done?” Luke asked in a small, almost childish, voice and pouted.

“Nothing, never mind, forget it,” Calum sighed and shook his head.

“So, I was saying. It’s not so bad.”

“Oh boy, it is… it is sooo bad,” Calum licked his lips and he again let his eyes roam over Luke’s bare shoulder.

“No, it’s not,” Luke chuckled and threw a cushion at Calum. “Why would you say that anyway?”

“Well, you’re probably enjoying yourself while it’s killing me.”

“Why is the rain bothering you so much? You’ve just been sitting there all day, whining about it,” Luke stated and rolled his eyes when he received a glare from the other boy.

“The rain?”

“Yes, the rain, Calum.”

“So, you’ve been talking about the rain all along?” Calum asked before mentally kicking himself; of course, Luke was talking about the rain.

“Umm… yeah, why?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re weird.”

Luke dropped his phone on the couch and got to his feet, stretching his arms and yawning as he did so. He was bored and all the bassist kept doing was whine.

“Where are you going?”

“To have some fun,” Luke shrugged. “Away from you and your whiny mood.”

“You’re gonna have fun without me?” Calum whined and pouted before adding. “Come back, Lucas.”

“No.” Luke shook his head negatively and pushed open the sliding door that led to the porch and backyard. “But you can come with me if you wanna.”

“But I don’t wanna get up,” Calum made a face, kicking his legs in the air.

“What do you want me to do?” Luke asked as he turned around, placing both his hands on the frame of the door, on each sides of him, his hips slightly pushed to one side.

“Lucas,” Calum called out, reaching a hand forward and motioning for the other to join him back inside.

“Calum,” Luke chuckled.

“Luke,” the dark-haired boy repeated, looking right at Luke.

“Calum.”

“Stop, you’re being so annoying,” Calum warned and grabbed a cushion that was beside him, tossing it at the other boy.

Luke ducked his head and laughed when the cushion missed him to land on the wet wooden floor. “Huh… look what you did.”

“What?”

“It’s all wet now.”

“What’s wet?” Calum smirked and licked his lips, letting his eyes trailed up and down the blonde’s body.

“Umm… the cushion?” Luke mumbled and sucked on his pierced lip before shifting from his spot; Calum’ devouring eyes making his cheeks warm up. “What else?”

“I dunno. You tell me,” Calum licked his lips, his eyes never leaving the other boy.

“What are you playing at?” Luke raised an eyebrow when the brunette again checked him out; yeah, he had noticed.

“Whatever,” Calum shrugged and proceeded on biting his nails.

Luke rolled his eyes and stepped on the porch, ignoring the other boy. He closed his eyes and let out a little sound of appreciation when the tiny droplets of water that were dripping on the railing splashed on the warm skin of his arm. Luke straightened a hand in front of him, holding it under the pouring rain, and giggled childishly at the ticklish sensation he felt when the rain hit against his skin. Calum, who was standing by the door, chuckled at the scene and shook his head at the blonde. Though he had not been willing to move from his cosy spot, the moment Luke was out of his sight, Calum had found himself following the boy outside. He moved to a chair that was on the porch and dropped himself on it. Calum cried in pain when his butt hit against the wooden floor. He looked under himself, at the chair that was broken and looked back up when he heard a fit of laughter from the other boy.

“What are you laughing at?” Calum sulked, not moving from his spot. “I wouldn’t mind some help,” he added and extended his hand forward.

“You’re such a disaster,” Luke shook his head and pulled the other to his feet. “You knew that the chair was broken, then why?”

“I forgot,” Calum made a face before bursting into a fit of laughter along with a blonde.

“Where’s your mind today?” Luke asked when he finally caught his breath.

“I dunno,” Calum shrugged, although he knew exactly where his mind was and who had him distracted all day.

Luke again turned away from the bassist and smiled as he slipped out of his thongs. “Come on, let’s get in the rain,” he said, already stepping out of the porch and into the rain.

“I’m good,” Calum called out as Luke walked to the middle of the backyard.

Calum looked at Luke’s retreating figure, from his broad shoulders, to his back, licking his lips when his eyes reached his butt, moving further down to his long legs; in Calum’s eyes, Luke was perfect in every way. He moved to the railing and leaned his arms on it, smiling when the little raindrops splashed on his skin. His eyes never left Luke as the younger lad stretched his arms on his sides and turned around on his spot. Luke looked at Calum and smiled when an idea popped into his head. He filled his palm and tossed the water at the other boy, laughing when Calum made a face. Calum closed his eyes as the cool water ran down his cheek, sighing contentedly. When he opened his eyes again to look at Luke, Calum almost forgot to breathe. The scene displayed in front of his eyes was breath-taking; Luke, whose hair was damp and sticking to his equally wet forehead, his tank top was sticking to his slightly muscular body, his nipples were visible from underneath his t-shirt, that was almost see-through from being wet, and the way he was shaking the water off him… _‘Damn,’_ Calum thought.

Luke, who was unaware of all the things that he was doing to Calum, made a face when he felt the material of his denim shorts sticking to his thighs. He scrunched up his nose and tugged on the shorts, trying fix the uneasy feeling that it was creating; an action that was unsuccessful. So, he did what he thought would be best to feel less uncomfortable. Luke unzipped his jeans and shimmied out of it, causing Calum’s heart to race when his eyes caught sight of Luke’s blue underwear that was glued to his butt.

“Fuck,” Calum cursed lowly. “Are you trying to kill me?”

The next minute, Calum had found himself, in the rain, standing right behind Luke. He dropped his jacket to the floor and reached around Luke’s waist, turning the boy around, to face him. Luke reached up and wiped his face with the palm of his hand, his heart racing as he looked into Calum’s chocolate eyes. He instinctively ran his tongue over his lips, his eyes trailing to Calum’s plump ones. The hand that Calum had around Luke’s waist tightened and he pulled the younger boy closer, pressing their foreheads together. Calum parted his lips while watching the rain stream down Luke’s face, running all along his pale skin, and the brunette breathed heavily through his mouth. His hands gripped Luke’s wet shirt and Luke closed his eyes when Calum pressed their bodies together. Luke’s heart almost skipped a beat the moment Calum’s lips made contact with his and he trailed his hands up Calum’s sides, to wrap them around his neck.

Calum smiled against Luke’s lips and leant closer, slowly moving his lips against Luke’s soft ones. Luke arched his back and tightened his arms around the older boy’s neck to support himself, as he, too, moved his lips gently while the rain hit against their skin. A few minutes later, what started out as a slow kiss, turned into something more. Calum bit on Luke’s bottom lip and sucked on his piercing, causing the blonde to open his mouth. He slid his tongue past Luke’s slightly parted lips and their tongue moved together into a delicious battle. As Luke lifted one foot to wrap it around Calum’s middle, the dark-haired boy pulled away to look at Luke, whose eyes were filled with passion, the same passion that Calum had felt for Luke for months.

He swiped Luke off his feet and carried the boy to the porch, placing a kiss to his forehead before putting him down. Calum let his eyes roam over Luke’s body and that time, his eyes stopped at a particular spot between the blonde’s legs. For a split second, Luke’s felt a slight pang of discomfort but when he realised that Calum’s condition was no less, he bit on his pierced lip and pressed his half-erection to Calum’s.

“Get out of these already,” Calum almost whispered while tugging on Luke’s shirt.

“Ok,” Luke mumbled.

With a smirked on his face, Luke pressed a quick kiss to Calum’s lips and reached for Calum’s shirt. He pulled it over his head and helped the older lad out of his track pants, along with his underwear, wasting no time to feel Calum under his fingertips. The bassist threw his head backward and slipped his hands around Luke’s neck when the other boy connected his mouth to his neck. One of his hands trailed down the side of Luke’s neck, to the strap of his tank top, and pushed it off his shoulder. Calum let out a gasp when Luke bit on his skin and he directed the other boy’s lips to his. After taking one last look at Luke, Calum bit his lips and eased Luke out of his shirt and underwear, pulling the boy in his arms and feeling every piece of skin within his reach. Luke’s skin; Calum sighed. For so long, he had been wanting to touch and feel that skin. He pressed their wet and naked bodies together and slowly grinded his hips against Luke’s. Calum’s hand trailed to Luke’s butt and squeezed his ass cheek.

Luke bit his lower lip and placed a hand to Calum’s chest, a cheeky smile playing on his lips. He took a few steps backward and leant against the wet railing, taking his semi-erection into his hand. Calum took a deep breath and lazily moved his hands up and down his own length, his eyes locked on Luke; Luke with his legs wide apart, his head tilted backward, his eyes closed, his lower lip between his teeth while he fisted himself. Luke’s eyes fluttered open when he felt another hand over his and he looked straight into Calum’s eyes. With one hand on Luke’s penis, he swiped a hand behind the younger boy’s head and pulled him down for a kiss. His left hand left Luke’s penis and he wrapped it around himself, pumping his penis at the same speed at which Luke was working on his own penis.

Luke placed a hand beside him, to steady himself, and slapped Calum’s hand away with his free hand. Chuckling at the blonde, Calum closed his eyes when Luke wrapped his fine fingers around his length and pumped him hard. Calum moaned loudly when Luke’s fist tightened around him and he bucked his hips forward, into Luke’s hand. A few minutes later, as their mouth hungrily devoured one another and their hands kept pleasuring the other, they both came with loud moans. Calum pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead to Luke’s, both of them trying to catch their breath.

Luke pulled away and looked at his hands, while biting on his piercing. “Huh… I think I need a shower,” he stated when he saw the mess on his stomach as well.

Without saying anything, Calum took hold of Luke’s hand and pulled the boy back into the rain. “I don’t think so.”

Luke chuckled and looked at the bassist from head to toe before pulling him into his arms. “Do you still hate it?”

“Hate what?” Calum raised an eyebrow; what was Luke talking about? He had been wanting that for, like, forever. How could Luke think that he would hate it? He thought it was amazing.

“The rain.”

_‘Oh,’_ Calum mentally kicked himself; Luke was again talking about the rain. “I think I love it more than I did before,” Calum chuckled and pressed his lips to Luke’s, again letting the pouring rain hit against them as they shared yet another wet and hungry kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts are much appreciated :)


End file.
